Die Entführung
by waluigisrevenge
Summary: In dieser Geschichte wird Koopa, Waluigis bester Freund, durch Bowser entführt. Er macht sich auf den Weg, um ihn zu retten, doch wird er Bowsers fiesen Fallen entrinnen?


p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Die Entführung/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Es war ein schöner Tag im Pilzkönigreich. Waluigi kroch nach einer guten Mütze Schlaf aus den Federn und kochte sich einen Kakao. Nach den Feiertagen wollte er es gemütlich angehen lassen. Draußen lag der Schnee, der durch die Sonneneinstrahlung richtiggehend leuchtete. Ein geradezu perfekter Tag zum Sparzierengehen. Doch der schöne Tag fand ein jähes Ende, nachdem Waluigi seinen Briefkasten öffnete und glatt einen Erpresserbrief vorfand! „An den streng riechenden Hampelmann: Ich habe deinen geliebten Koopa entführt und halte ihn in meiner Festung gefangen. Versuch doch, ihn zu befreien! Garharhar! Gez. Bowser". Da fiel Waluigi glatt die Tasse aus der Hand. Doch kaum nachdem er die schreckliche Nachricht verdaut hatte, packte er seine Sachen in den Rucksack und machte sich für die Rettungsmission bereit. Er kannte den Weg zu Bowsers Festung noch von früher. Entschlossenen Schrittes passierte er das Honig-Hain, den Schoko-See und den Kristall-Kogel. Der Himmel färbte sich rot und die üppige Vegetation verwandelte sich in abgestorbenes Gestrüpp, je näher er der Festung kam. Kaum hatte er die Schlossmauern erreicht, schaute er nach oben, um einen Weg in das Schloss zu finden. Doch schon öffnete sich der Haupteingang. „Dies muss eine Falle sein!" dachte er sich, doch er sah keinen anderen Ausweg, als hindurchzuschreiten. Direkt hinter ihm verschloss sich die Tür von selbst und eine gruselige Lache ertönte. „Das kann ja heiter werden! Doch für meinen geliebten Koopa tue ich alles!", dachte sich Waluigi, während er sich vorsichtig vorantastete - schließlich könnte jeder Schritt ein Schritt zu viel sein, der eine Falle auslösen könnte. In der Festung liefen einige Robo-Koopas herum, die Feuer speien konnten. Außerdem waren die Wege eng und verwinkelt, und dort, wo es keinen begehbaren Weg gab, war der gesamte Boden von Lava durchtränkt. Waluigi nahm ein Seil aus seinem Rucksack, mit dem er die Robo-Koopas aus einigen Metern Abstand fangen und ausschalten konnte. Er musste auch anderen Gefahren ausweichen, wie herabstürzenden Steinblocks, schlecht gelaunten Wummps und fiesen Kamek-Zauberern, die bspw. eine Projektion von Koopa hervorrufen konnten, um Waluigi zu verwirren. Doch mit List und Tücke konnte er allen Hindernissen trotzen! Als Waluigi im dritten Stock angekommen war, traf er plötzlich auf Mario! „Mario?! Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Waluigi. Mario antwortete: „Ich habe einen Brief bekommen, nach dem Bowser Glydon entführt hat. Ohne Glydon komme ich auf meiner Suche nach Power-Monden nicht mehr weiter. Sag bloß, er hat noch mehr Personen entführt?!" „Leider hat er Koopa in seiner Gewalt. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er so etwas tut. Schließlich war er jahrelang ruhig und zeigte sonst kein Interesse an solcherlei Spielchen!" erwiderte Waluigi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Von dort aus gingen Mario und Waluigi gemeinsam weiter. Sie besiegten Gegner um Gegner, erklommen Stufe um Stufe und meisterten Stockwerk um Stockwerk. Schlussendlich kamen sie an dem höchsten Punkt in Bowsers Festung an - dem 7. Stockwerk. Sie standen Bowser von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber, und Koopa und Glydon waren in zwei separaten Käfigen gesperrt. „Guarharharhar! Willkommen in meiner gemütlichen Stube!" lachte Bowser kräftig. Waluigi und Mario waren alles andere als erfreut. „Lass sofort Koopa frei!", rief Waluigi. Bowser grunzte amüsiert: „Nur nicht so voreilig! Was wäre ich für ein Bösewicht, wenn ich euch meine Opfer einfach so überlassen würde. Ohne Endkampf werdet ihr eure Freunde niemals befreien können!" Plötzlich schossen Pfeiler aus dem Boden und Mario und Waluigi wurden daran gefesselt. Bowsers unheimliches Zimmer verwandelte sich mit einmal in eine Art Game Show. Reihenweise schossen Tribünen aus dem Boden, voll besetzt mit Bowsers Komplizen: Koopalinge, Buu-Huus, Steinblöcke, Kamek-Zauberer, Gumbas und Knochen-Koopas! Bowser warf sich mit seinem besten Dress in Schale und nahm ein Mikrofon in die Hand: „Meine Damen und Herren, herzlich willkommen in „Bowsers/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Quiz-Show des Todes!", wo zwei verzweifelte Dumpfbacken versuchen, ihre Freunde zu befreien! Sehen Sie her: auf der einen Seite haben wir Mario und Waluigi, Klempner und Möchtegern-Bösewicht, und auf der anderen Seite ihre Freunde Glydon und Koopa, die in ihren Käfigen gefangen sind! Unter ihnen befindet sich glühende Lava, und mit jeder falschen Antwort wird der Käfig weiter herabgesenkt! Was für eine heiße Angelegenheit!" Mario und Waluigi platzten vor Wut und versuchten sich von den Pfeilern zu lösen, doch vergebens. Bowser genoss seine Rolle als Quizmaster unter tosendem Beifall. Schon stellte er seine erste Frage, die Waluigi gewidmet war: „Wenn sich drei Wummps, zehn Steinblöcke, fünf Gumbas, drei Buu-Huus und zwei Koopas in einem Raum befinden, mit wie vielen gesunden Beinen stehen sie in dem Raum?" Waluigi dachte einen Moment lang nach: „Also... drei Wummps haben keine Beine, sondern nur Füße, Steinblöcke und BuuHuus besitzen keine, fünf Gumbas haben so gesehen auch keine Beine, und zwei Koopas haben je zwei Beine - das machen dann insgesamt vier Beine!" „Ist dies deine Antwort?" fragte Bowser mit einem feisten Grinsen nach. Waluigi bejahte dies. „Diese Antwort ist falsch! Einer der Koopas hat ein gebrochenes Bein - folglich stehen nur drei gesunde Beine im Raum! Garharharharhar!" lachte Bowser und Koopas Käfig wurde ein Stück herabgesenkt, wodurch er nur noch wenige Meter von der glühenden Lava entfernt war. „Das ist unfair! Diese Frage konnte nicht richtig beantwortet werden!" rief Mario. Bowser entgegnete: „Da scheint wohl jemand ganz versessen auf die nächste Frage zu sein! Also gut, Mario... welche Farbe hat die Unterhose, die ich gerade trage?" Mario dachte einen kurzen Moment nach und rief: „Blau!" Auch Glydons Käfig wurde herabgesenkt. „Leider ist diese Antwort falsch. Ich trage keine Unterhose! Muahahahaha!", prustete Bowser. „Das ist widerwärtig! Diese Fragen kann keiner beantworten!" protestierte Mario. Doch Bowser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, beugte sich zu Koopa und Glydon herüber und sagte: „Na, ist es schön warm und gemütlich dort unten? Keine Sorge, bald wird es hier richtig heiß hergehen! Garharhar!" Koopa und Glydon zitterten vor Angst. Bowser kam zur nächsten Frage, die er wieder Waluigi widmete: „Also gut... wie viele Hälften erhalte ich, wenn ich ein Baguette entzweiteile?" Waluigi schaute Bowser verdutzt an. Nach ein paar Sekunden sagte er: „Zwei Hälften." Bowser lachte und sagte, während er Koopas Käfig einmal mehr der Lava näher brachte: „Leider falsch! Schließlich mache ich keine halben Sachen!" Bowser gröhlte vor Lachen und das Publikum war begeistert. Koopa zog seinen Panzer aus und er schwitzte am ganzen Körper aufgrund der starken Hitze. Waluigi konnte nichts anderes tun, als hilflos zuzuschauen. Mario randalierte, doch selbst mit seiner ganzen Kraft konnte er sich nicht befreien - die Ketten waren einfach zu stark. Bowser nahm sein Mikro und sprach: „Bevor hier eine hitzige Debatte entsteht und es für die Kandidaten heißer wird, als ihnen lieb ist, stelle ich die nächste Frage! Welche Zutaten brauche ich für ein leckeres Pilz-Omelett?" Mario wusste sofort, dass er diese Frage niemals würde richtig beantworten können, und meinte lediglich patzig: „Hoffentlich bleibt es dir im Hals stecken!" Bowser schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und erwiderte: „Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Mario! Dir scheint das Leben deines Freundes wohl nicht sehr wichtig zu sein! Jedenfalls brauche ich für ein leckeres Pilz-Omelett einen richtig leckeren Toad, guahahaha!" Wieder einmal wurde Glydons Käfig herabgelassen. Noch ein Fehler, und Koopa und Glydon würden in der Lava verglühen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"„Da könnte jedes Wort das letzte sein! Daher überreiche ich das Mikrofon an die Gefangenen, die ihre Worte an Mario und Waluigi richten können. Sprecht euch ruhig aus! Jedes unausgesprochene Wort könnte für immer verloren sein, harharhar!", lachte Bowser und übergab das Mikrofon an Koopa. „Koopa! Wir werden dich hier schon rausholen! Hab' keine Angst!", rief Waluigi. Koopa sagte: „Waluigi... ich danke dir für alles! Obgleich ich an der Schwelle des Todes stehe, so bin ich glücklich, dass ich mein Leben mit dir an meiner Seite verbringen durfte. Bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe... niemand konnte ahnen, dass Bowser diese schreckliche Gemeinheit geplant hatte. Ich weiß, dass du stark bist, und ich hoffe, dass du über den Verlust hinwegkommst. Dass du mir dein Herz gegeben hast, war das größte Geschenk, was mir jemand im Leben machen konnte, und..." Plötzlich wurde Koopa von Bowser unterbrochen. Bowser wurde es mit einem Mal schwindelig und er bekam Ausschlag: „Arrgh! Nein! Nicht solche Worte! Ich reagiere allergisch auf so viel Gefühlsduselei!" Koopa und Glydon wurden klar, was sie zu tun hatten. Koopa überreichte das Mikrofon an Glydon: "Oh, Mario! Das Abenteuer, was ich mit dir erleben durfte, war das schönste, was ich jemals hatte! Jahrelang lebte ich in Einsamkeit, doch dann tauchtest du mit deinem fliegenden Gefährt auf und zeigtest mir meinen wahren Sinn im Leben! Du musst mir noch so vieles zeigen, es darf hier nicht enden!" Glydon übergab das Mikrofon wieder an Koopa, der daraufhin sagte: „Waluigi! Ich habe es immer geliebt, wie du mich berührt und geküsst hast!" Bowser schwankte immer mehr und er wurde ganz bleich im Gesicht. „ICH LIEBE DICH!" rief Koopa, der das Mikrofon wieder Glydon übergab, der daraufhin dasselbe erwiderte. Bowser brach auf offener Bühne zusammen und die Zuschauer rebellierten. In dem ganzen Trubel löste ein Kamek-Zauberer ausversehen einen Zauber aus, der Waluigis Ketten traf. Die Ketten verwandelten sich in Wackelpudding und Waluigi konnte sich befreien. Er holte eine Säge aus seinem Rucksack und befreite sodann auch Mario von den Ketten. Mario setzte einen Wirbelkick ein und verprügelte damit einige von Bowsers Komplizen. Waluigi nahm einen Baseballschläger aus seinem Rucksack und schlug auf die Käfige ein. Doch diese waren aus bestem Schwedenstahl gefertigt und somit nicht so einfach zu zerbersten. „Hier!", rief Mario und holte aus seinem Overall einen Wagenheber raus. „Den habe ich mal von Donkey Kong geschenkt bekommen! Damit wirst du die Gitterstäbe auseinanderdehnen können!" Waluigi ließ sich dies nicht zweimal sagen und machte sich sogleich ans Werk. Schlussendlich konnte er Koopa und Glydon befreien. Koopa umarmte Waluigi und Glydon nahm Mario an die Hand und küsste ihn. Mario sagte überrascht: „Oh... ich wusste gar nicht, dass deine Gefühle so stark für mich sind... das wird Peach gar nicht gefallen, haha..." Bowser berappelte sich langsam, doch als er die Liebhaber vereint sah, wurde er sogleich wieder ohnmächtig. „Hihihä, das hat er sich selbst zuzuschreiben! Nächstes Mal sollte er sich nicht mit der Kraft der Liebe anlegen!" lachte Waluigi, der gemeinsam mit Koopa, Mario und Glydon aus Bowsers Festung sparzierte./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Der rote Himmel war verschwunden und es war ein prächtiger Sonnenuntergang zu sehen. Glücklich vereint liefen die Paare dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen und schöpften neue Kraft für die ihnen noch bevorstehenden Abenteuer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"ENDE/p 


End file.
